


nobody loves you, more than me baby

by komorebinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom smut, Canon Universe, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, a bit of sexual inexperience, but there’s so little seungjin smut, confused hyunjin, he thought seungmin was straight, hyunjin's pov, i swear i’m a soft stan, well more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: Hyunjin could feel Seungmin’s hot breath on his lips and the soft fabric of Seungmin’s shirt tickling his exposed skin.What the hell was happening.(or what happened after Stray Kids first win.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	nobody loves you, more than me baby

**Author's Note:**

> ho boi... i don't have an excuse but i think this gif speaks for itself  
>    
> 
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/5rzsyz15ulv7yJykUxRJrj?si=iUe1LgdnRYydL-Gks-lDNw)

It had all started during Miroh promotions.

They were performing today at Mcountdown and they had been nominated for first place. The nervous energy that was present in the air throughout the whole day was almost suffocating. They didn’t want to raise their expectations (after all, they had never won on a music show before) but it was almost impossible not to.

The whole group was standing in line at the right side of the stage, waiting for the mc’s to announce the first place. Hyunjin was holding his breath, mentally preparing himself to smile politely at the other artist who was probably going to take the trophy. He was attempting to seem collected but when he heard “Stray Kids” being announced on the mic he couldn’t help the relieved grin that made its way to his face.

He honestly couldn’t believe it.

_They had won._

_Holy shit._

Stay’s cheers were almost deafening and all the members were basking in the glorious feeling of having finally won on a music broadcast.

The whole encore passed by in a blur and only when the last notes of the song were played did Hyunjin realize that they had really won. All the late nights learning the choreography, the endless practicing in the studio to get his pronunciation right, dieting, self-doubting, crying, _everything_ , all his efforts had paid off. That gratefulness became so overwhelming to him that he had to turn around to hide the tears that had started running down his face.

From his blurred eyes, Hyunjin saw a figure quickly approaching him and suddenly he felt a pair of arms embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. When he registered that the one hugging him was Seungmin he let out a choked sob as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s body.

Seungmin was the person whom he was closest with in the whole world, his best friend, someone he could talk to about anything, someone who stuck with him through good and bad and was always by his side; feeling his embrace was the most comforting feeling in the world so Hyunjin hugged back just as strongly.

“We did Jinnie, we freaking did it!” Seungmin whispered in his ear. Instead of replying Hyunjin just squeezed him tightly, sure that if he opened his mouth another ugly sob would come out.

A few seconds later they detached themselves from each other’s warmth with teary smiles on their faces and joined the group to thank Stays once again for their endless support.

After a lot of crying and celebrating backstage, they decided to commemorate their achievement at their favorite restaurant. The managers gave them the next morning off as a gift for their hard work so that they could relax for the evening and have some drinks.

At a certain point during their dinner, everyone had already had a decent amount of alcohol and were all laughing at everything and nothing at all. Only when Jeongin started sleeping on the table did they all decide to call it night.

All boys returned to the dorms and Hyunjin decided to take a shower while others decided to go straight to bed. Hyunjin normally wouldn’t bother to shower as well but today he felt like he needed some time to be alone with his thoughts to fully register the events of the day.

After he finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and started to dry his hair in front of the mirror when he heard someone knocking on the bathroom door.

“Come in.” Hyunjin said with tiredness lacing his voice.

The person opened the door and entered the bathroom. Hyunjin saw that it was Seungmin through the boy’s reflection in the mirror. They were both still tipsy from the amount of alcohol they had drunk.

Hyunjin continued fixing his hair, not bothered by Seungmin’s presence. The younger boy entering the bathroom while other members were inside was a common occurrence so Hyunjin didn’t even bat an eye.

Seungmin closed the door quietly and leaned against it. His bangs were covering most of his eyes since he was looking down with a pensive expression. Hyunjin thought Seungmin looked really hot when he was in a serious mood. That was a thought he would never voice out loud though. That was a thought he kept hidden in the deepest depths of his mind.

“Are you ok Seungminie?” Hyunjin asked quietly, wondering what was up with his friend.

As if breaking out of a trance, Seungmin raised his head and slowly approached Hyunjin. Hyunjin turned around and was surprised to see Seungmin just a few inches away from him. Seungmin placed his hands on the sink trapping Hyunjin against it.

Hyunjin’s brain was taking longer than normal to register what was happening. He stayed still as he stared at Seungmin’s face while the boy leaned closer to him, stopping only a few inches away from his face. Hyunjin could feel Seungmin’s hot breath on his lips and the soft fabric of Seungmin’s shirt tickling his exposed skin.

_What the hell was happening._

Nothing in this universe could explain to Hyunjin why his extremely attractive best friend was trapping him against the sink of their shared bathroom while staring at his lips hungrily. He honestly couldn’t understand why his friend was standing so close to him but he wasn’t necessarily against it. Due to the lack of a negative reaction from the boy pressed against the sink, Seungmin decided to lean forward and capture Hyunjin’s lips with his.

Hyunjin in his slightly inebriated state decided not to question what was happening and just enjoy it. This was probably just another one of his fantasies in which Seungmin fucked him in the shower. A very vivid one for sure but there was no way in hell this was actually happening.

_Seungmin was straight, right?_

He had never given Hyunjin any reason to think otherwise so Hyunjin always kept his very horny and very homosexual thoughts about his friend to himself. However, when Hyunjin felt Seungmin’s tongue entering his mouth as he started to rub small circles on his belly, Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open as he finally understood that this was in fact happening and that Seungmin was, in fact, kissing him.

_What the fucking hell._

Probably sensing Hyunjin’s breakdown, Seungmin started to pull away. Without giving the boy the chance to lean away any farther, Hyunjin grabbed the front of Seungmin’s shirt and crashed their lips together again. Hyunjin could deal with questions and breakdowns later, this was a way more interesting subject to be invested in at the moment. He decided that for now he was just going to appreciate the feeling of Seungmin’s lips on his and the weight of Seungmin’s body pressing him against the sink.

Hyunjin placed his hands on Seungmin’s neck while said boy leaned even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Seungmin then placed his hands on Hyunjin’s bare waist, gripping it while he moved on to mark his neck. Hyunjin tilted his head back to give Seungmin more access.

If Hyunjin wasn’t so far gone, he would have stopped Seungmin due to the purple marks that were surely going to be visible the next day but at that moment he couldn’t care less. The feeling of Seungmin’s teeth biting down on his collarbone was worth any scolding he might receive later.

Hyunjin was letting out small moans as the younger boy trailed kisses down his chest. Seungmin stopped for a second and Hyunjin was about to look down when he felt Seungmin’s warm mouth sucking on his right nipple which made Hyunjin throw his head back as he let out a strangled moan at the unexpected action.

“I’ll need you to be quiet for me baby, we don’t want anybody coming in and interrupting our fun now, do we?” Seungmin whispered against the shell of Hyunjin’s ear, his right hand covering Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he felt his dick getting hard embarrassingly fast at the voice tone Seungmin had used. He had never seen his best friend like this. I mean, he knew how harsh Seungmin became when he was mad but this was just another level of hotness.

_Fuck_. He nodded his head.

Seungmin smirked and with a swift movement he grabbed Hyunjin’s ass cheeks and hoisted him up on the sink, placing himself between Hyunjin’s legs and proceeding to join their mouths together once again.

As Hyunjin felt Seungmin’s clothed body pressing itself to his naked chest while he devoured his mouth, Hyunjin decided that Seungmin’s shirt needed to go so he started tugging on it, urging the boy to take it off. Seungmin broke the kiss for a second and took his shirt off tossing it somewhere on the floor. Hyunjin stopped for a second to marvel at the perfection that was his best friend’s body.

Of course he had already seen Seungmin naked, sharing a dorm for two years inevitably caused a lot of awkward encounters but this situation somehow just amplified all non-platonic thoughts Hyunjin had ever had about his friend. Seungmin had a slim frame, his milky skin combined with his toned muscles were extremely pretty.

And his waist. _God, his waist._

Hyunjin could cover it almost entirely with only one of his hands. Seungmin’s waist was just so unfairly delicate that he just wanted to hold it forever and never let go. Hyunjin snapped his head up when he heard a snicker.

“Like what you see?”

Hyunjin nodded eagerly, not caring about how desperate he must be looking now. Seungmin’s eyes darkened as he stepped closer once again. Hyunjin held his breath.

Seungmin placed his fingers on Hyunjin’s cheek and stared at him. Hyunjin felt himself blush as Seungmin ran his eyes through his body.

“Can I?” Seungmin said while raising his eyes that had just been staring at the bulge clearly visible through Hyunjin’s towel.

_“Please.”_ Hyunjin answered breathlessly.

Seungmin removed his hand from Hyunjin’s cheek and placed it on his dick, palming him over the soft fabric of the towel.

Hyunjin let out a gasp.

“Is this ok?” Seungmin asked with a concerned expression.

“God yes, way more than ok” Hyunjin answered with a whimper.

Seungmin smiled, his concerned expression leaving as fast as it came as he loosened Hyunjin’s towel revealing his aching dick. Seungmin started rubbing his hands through Hyunjin’s length who was now biting down on Seungmin’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans.

Hyunjin’s moans became harder to suppress as Seungmin quickened his pace. Hyunjin was having an out-of-body experience. Seungmin’s pretty hands wrapped perfectly around his dick, his slender fingers making him see stars.

“Fuck Minnie I’m so close.” Hyunjin whined.

Seungmin just smiled and captured Hyunjin’s lips with his, swallowing the sounds that were leaving his mouth. Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore and with one last flick of Seungmin’s wrist he came on both of their stomachs while crying out Seungmin’s name.

After Hyunjin came back to his senses he looked down at his friend’s still very hard cock. He propelled himself from the sink while pushing Seungmin back until his body hit the opposite wall.

Hyunjin dropped to his knees and stared up at Seungmin through his lashes.

“Can I, Minnie?” Hyunjin asked while placing his hands on Seungmin’s waistband. His long hair was falling down his face and he probably looked like a mess but Seungmin’s dry swallowing told him that the other boy most definitely didn’t mind.

“Fuck. Yes, go ahead Jin.” Seungmin said as he stared at Hyunjin with dazed eyes.

As soon as those words left his friend’s mouth, Hyunjin quickly unbuttoned Seungmin’s pants yanking them down. Hyunjin’s breath hitched. Of course his friend’s dick was as pretty as the rest of him. It wasn’t too long or too thick but it was definitely the most beautiful dick Hyunjin had ever seen in his short life.

Without wasting any more time, Hyunjin wrapped his hands around the base of his friend's length, pumping it a bit as he leaned forward and licked its head. Hyunjin heard Seungmin’s breath shudder and took that as a good sign. He had never done this before, having only seen it in porn videos so he hoped that his excitement would be able to cover up for his lack of experience.

Hyunjin opened his lips and finally started swallowing Seungmin’s dick. He began circling his tongue over its head and then dragged it over the shaft, trying to take more of Seungmin’s member. Hyunjin decided that he quite liked the feeling of Seungmin’s cock on his mouth, the weight of it against his tongue stirring a warm feeling on his stomach.

Now that he was more comfortable with the situation, Hyunjin decided to start bobbing his head. He was trying to use his tongue as much as possible since that additional friction was what was getting him the most positive reactions out his friend. Hyunjin could feel every twitch of Seungmin’s dick as he started quickening his pace.

Suddenly Hyunjin felt Seungmin’s hand on his hair as he tugged on it, making Hyunjin let out a whiny moan on his dick, the extra vibrations making the boy standing tense his body.

_“Holy shit baby.”_ Seungmin said as he tugged on Hyunjin’s hair again which made his eyes roll to the back of his head as another choked moan left his mouth.

Seungmin started guiding Hyunjin’s head, each bob making him take in more of Seungmin’s length. Hyunjin could feel Seungmin was close due to how fast his breathing had become.

“Jinnie I’m coming.” Seungmin said as he tried to push Hyunjin’s head back but Hyunjin’s mouth stayed attached to Seungmin’s dick as he quickened his pace. It only took a few more bobs of his head and Seungmin was coming in a silent scream. Hyunjin swallowed all of his cum, almost sucking his friend’s soul with it.

Hyunjin licked the head of Seungmin’s now over sensitive dick one last time and leaned away, wiping his mouth with his hand. It was a weird taste but not an unpleasant one. Hyunjin decided he didn’t mind it.

Seungmin was leaning against the wall as he tried to stabilize his breathing.

“Jinnie that was amazing, you were so good. So good for me.”

Hyunjin blushed. Seungmin crouched down and helped lift Hyunjin’s tired body.

“Fuck, now I have to shower again.” Hyunjin said with a groan.

Seungmin laughed. “Common Jinnie, I’ll help you.”

Hyunjin nodded and let himself be led by Seungmin to the shower stall. Seungmin helped him wash his body and helped him put on some clothes. With a lot of effort, Seungmin managed to drag Hyunjin’s limp body to bed and as he was about to go up to his own bed Hyunjin stopped him by grabbing his arm.

_“Stay.”_

Seungmin stared at him for a long time. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he let himself be pulled by the boy who was already lying down. Hyunjin made some space and Seungmin laid down next to him. Seungmin opened his arms and Hyunjin scrambled forward, letting himself be embraced. Seungmin held him gently and it only took some minutes until Hyunjin heard his friend’s breathing slowing down as sleep took him.

As Hyunjin stared at Seungmin’s face everything they had just done finally started coming down.

_Well, shit._

He had just given his best friend a blowjob. And his best friend had just given him a handjob. His best friend whom he thought for the longest time was as straight as an arrow. As far as Hyunjin knew what they had just done was neither very platonic nor very heterosexual. They would definitely have to talk about it.

Hyunjin however decided that he would care about that later. At that moment the only thing that mattered was the feeling of Seungmin’s arms holding him close. Hyunjin stared at his friend’s peaceful features as a warm feeling started to bloom on his chest. He didn’t want to put a name to it yet so with a final look at Seungmin’s face Hyunjin leaned his head on his friend’s chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a corner*
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
